Extended Impacts of Second Impact
by Andross937
Summary: What if Second Impact had more mutating effects then just enableing the children to synch with Eva? Please r&r... I'll give you a cookie
1. A Demon Among Men

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Extended Impacts of Second Impact

Chapter 1

****

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

"We're sorry. Due to the state of the special emergency, no lines are currently available." the phone chimed at him.

Shinji Ikari stared at it for a time, then hung it up. Stepping away from it he mumbled something about the phone's lack of intelligence and how he should have never come. He looks at a photograph with the picture of a woman on it. The woman is leaning over, giving the peace sign, and showing an ample amount of cleavage with her extremely low collar.

There is lipstick on the picture and a note telling him to check out her cleavage. These things are not the real eye catcher of the picture though. The real thing holding his attention is how it also says that she will meet him at the train station, and also the fact that her fingers seem to be on fire. Not but fifteen years before, most would say that the image was altered, but since second impact, people would believe that it was very possible for her fingers to be on fire without burning.

Shinji knew first hand the mutating effects of second impact, for it effected all unborn children at the time, and even some already born people. Children grew up, each with their own unique abilities. Some became very dangerous, either from the extreme power of their abilities, or because they used their abilities for dangerous things, or both. Shinji was the first.

"I guess we won't be meeting here." he said in a bored and slightly depressed voice.

Suddenly their was a tremendous explosion that rocked the ground and left a loud ringing in his ears. He looked to see several UN aircraft slowly backing away and firing at something that was blocked from his view by a large hill. Then their target came into view.

It was a tremendously large creature. It looked like something out of a bad dream with its black body that had a kind of green tint to it and the various spikes and bone like plates on its shoulders. Shinji wondered for a second if it was someone had enlarged themselves. He had heard of some kids that could enlarge themselves, and others that could transform into monster like creatures, but never something like this thing.

The missiles and bullets stopped shortly in front of it, never reaching the creature itself. It was obviously protected by some type of field. Shinji had heard of those that were protected by fields like that as well, but never anything this strong. At seeing this, Shinji did the only thing he could think of. He screamed in terror of the beast.

Suddenly the creature swatted at one of the aircraft. It knocked it out of the air, and right towards Shinji. He shouted in fear as it landed not too far in front of him, shrapnel landing all around him. Suddenly the creature flew through the air and landed on top of the plane.

The plane exploded and shrapnel came raining down towards him. Shinji audibly swore as he quickly threw his bag out of the way. Then the pieces of metal shrapnel fell upon him, seemingly crushing him.

Misato came speeding around the street corner just in time to see the boy she could only assume to be Shinji crushed by at least a ton of metal shrapnel from the crushed plane. The car came to a screeching halt as she gaped in horror at the scene. Then something unexpected happened.

The top of the pile of metal melted forming a hole. Out of that hole floated a bluish green fiery form of a person that could only be compared to a demon from one's nightmare. It's skull was bald, and bluish green fire licked out of its empty looking eye sockets. It's body showed no signs of clothes, but also looked like it were wearing a body suite that were skin tight but covering the waist. Over all, it's body resembled something like the Human Torch from the Fantastic Four comics. Misato was about ready to wet herself to say the least.

It floated there a second, melting the metal that was still around it, before floating to the street beside the pile. Suddenly the figure's flames were lost and it seemingly transformed in front of her eyes into Shinji. Quickly he ran and grabbed his bag off the ground. It was at this point that he noticed Misato's car, and her staring at him. Recognizing her from the picture, he ran for the car. She quickly shoved the door open and jammed the car in gear for a quick escape from the giant beast that threatened to step on them.

Jumping into the car, Shinji slammed his door shut and buckled up. Before he could say a word the car was going at extremely high speeds, dodging giant feet as it went. It wasn't long at all before they were at a somewhat safe distance away from the creature.

"What was that thing back there?!" Shinji said in a loud voice, still on an adrenaline high.

"That, was an Angel." Misato answered. "Sorry about being late, but I'm still getting used to driving around this city."

"That's okay, what matters is that you got there in time. I might have got stepped on if you hadn't of shown up when you did." he said, finally calming down.

"Yeah… mind explaining what I just saw back there?" she said as they reached the top of a hill far from the creature and stopped the car.

"Oh, that." Shinji said nervously, and with a bit of depression in his voice. "I can alter my physical structure to that of super heated plasma. While I'm in that form, I'm almost completely invincible. But I can't control the extreme heat enough to keep from hurting people or the things around me, so I don't transform when too close to people."

"Oh, right, well that's unusual for sure. For a moment I thought that you were some kind of Oni when you melted through the metal." Misato said with a nervous laugh as she grabbed her binoculars and leaned over Shinji to get a look through his window at the Angel.

She watched for a few moments. The UN was attacking for all they were worth, with no effect at all. Suddenly all the aircrafts took off heading away as fast as they could.

"Hey wait… OH NO! THEIR GOING TO USE A N2 MINE!!!" with that she shoved Shinji's head down and covered him with her body. "GET DOWN!"

The explosion that followed was tremendous. Shinji couldn't tell which was up or down as the car rolled from the force of the shockwave. Never had he ever felt something like that before in his life. Finally it all stopped, and he was still being suffocated by Misato pressing into him.

"Mrease het ofph…" was all Shinji managed to get out.

"What?" Misato asked as she finally got off of him.

Shinji gasped for much needed air. His face had been turning blue due to the lack of oxygen. Finally his breathing had returned to normal.

"I asked you to get off. I couldn't breath!" Shinji exclaimed.

"Oh, oops…" Misato said as she laughed her nervous and embarrassed laugh. Once again today.

Shinji just struggled his way out of the car. After the car had stopped rolling, it had landed on its side. Because of this, getting out of the car without stepping on Misato proved difficult. This was the reason that he fell out of the car when he tried to get out the window and Misato forced the door open at that exact moment.

"Oops… sorry. Are you alright Shinji?" Misato asked slightly concerned.

"Yeah, just got a mouth full of dirt is all." he said as he spat out the offending dirt.

"Yeah, heh heh… I really didn't mean for that to happen. Sorry."

"It's alright, I guess." Shinji answered.

At the moment he was busy watching Misato get out of the car, witch some how involved shoving her rear end into his face. He was temporarily mesmerized by this site. This ended tough, as she slipped and ended up sitting on his head. She quickly got off and pulled him up.

"That's what you get for starring at me. Now be useful and help me flip the car back over." she said in a somewhat scolding voice. "But thanks for the attention! You just made my day!" Misato said giving the peace sign, smiling like an idiot, and sounding like a giddy school girl.

"Ummm… whatever. Sorry." Shinji apologized, somewhat dazed by her strange behavior and quick change in attitude.

They both stood against the roof of the car and pushed their backs against it. Thanks to Misato using a form of telekinesis to help in pushing the car, they managed to get it over rather easily. Misato smiled and clapped the dust off her hands for a second.

"Hey, I didn't know that you were also a psychic type. What else you got?" Shinji asked curiously.

"Not much more then shields and a few other things. There's a lot you don't know about me Shinji."

"I could say the same thing here Misato." Shinji said sounding slightly depressed.

Soon they were once again on their way. Shinji was still slightly nervous about them having stole several car batteries. Misato continued to reassure him that it was alright though because she was a government official and it was an emergency.

"You know, I don't think that anyone will buy your excuses Misato. I sure don't." Shinji said 

with a small grin at seeing her desperately trying to find another good excuse.

"Oh, you're no fun! You know, you're not as cute as I thought you'd be." she said playfully mocking him.

"Humph, you're not as mature as I expected either." he said matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed as she swerved the car all over the road tossing him about.

Finally she had stopped swerving the car like a mad woman and boarded it onto a express car-train headed underground. Shinji starred at her face for a few moments. Misato began to worry that he would do something she would regret, like set the car on fire or something like that.

(You really think that I'm cute? How interesting.) Misato heard in her mind. The only thing was, it was Shinji's voice that she heard. SHINJI'S VOICE?!

"STOP THAT?!" she screamed at him.

"What, you've never met a telepath before?" he asked casually.

"YES, but I don't like people reading my thoughts!"

"Oh, really? I'm sorry to have to tell you, but my father's a telepath like me. He's probably been monitoring you surface thoughts like I just did." Shinji said casually, with the slightest grin on his face.

Misato had the most scared look on her face Shinji had ever seen on a person in his life. He noted that his father must be a pretty powerful man if Misato was this scared of him. He decided to change the subject, quickly.

"So what's up with the flaming fingers in the picture? You got some kind of fire ability?" he asked, almost rushing his words.

"Uh… oh, yeah. Well, actually I can fire off energy bolts of flame in several different ways. I am also immune to fire or extreme heat. So you don't have to worry about hurting me or anything." she said almost cheerfully again.

"Oh really? Well, don't go thinking that just because you can't be hurt, means that you clothes can't catch fire. So stay away from me in my plasma state please." Shinji requested with a serious look on his face.

"Yeah, well, alright. Although, I can also call up a force field to protect me from that. But, I'll stay away anyways. Thanks for the warning."

They sat like that for a few moments, in silence. Finally something clicked in Misato's mind.

"Oh yeah! Did your dad send you a ID card?" she asked suddenly.

"Uh, yeah. Here it is." he said handing it over.

Misato took a glance at it, then handed him something.

"Here, read this…" she said, going off into thought again.

Shinji took the NERV manual from her. He opened it up and began to read the first page.

"NERV… is this what My father's been working on for years?" Shinji said in a soft voice.

"Uh huh. You don't know what he does?" Misato asked in a almost shocked voice. She knew she shouldn't have been so shocked though, with the nature of NERV.

"No. All my teachers told me was that his work was for the protection of mankind. They rarely spoke of it, and they never told me any more then that." Shinji said, almost in a whisper. "Am I going to be working for him?" he asked Misato.

Misato just kept silent, starring into the distance. She seemed to be remembering something.

"Of course, he wouldn't send for me unless he had a purpose for me." Shinji said bitterly, mostly to himself.

Misato sat back in her seat and starred at the ceiling of her car.

"Sound's like you and your dad don't get along too well." she said as she starred at the ceiling. She sighs loudly for a moment, then continues. "You sound just like me."

Before Shinji had any time to wonder about what she meant, they entered into what he could only assume was a Geo-Front. City buildings hung from the Geo-Front's ceiling, as if the city were turned upside down. There was a magnificent lake at the bottom, with a huge pyramid beside it.

"WOW!!! A real Geo-Front! It's awesome!" Shinji exclaimed as he starred at the Geo-Front.

"Yep. This is NERV central. This city is the key to rebuilding mankind, a fortress for all mankind. It was designed to stand against the attacks from the Angels."

Soon Shinji and Misato were standing on what could be called 'moving pavement' (what do you call those things again?) trying to find their way around NERV. Misato was starring vainly at a map, glaring almost as if it were the map's fault that they were lost. Shinji just kept reading the manual.

"What on earth! Isn't this the way?!" Misato asked no one. "Sorry, I'm still not used to this place. Where's Ritsuko?"

"We've passed this place twice already." Shinji stated casually as he continued to read the manual, never looking up.

"Well, don't worry. They make these transit things to be used you know."

Very soon they approached a elevator just to the side of the path they were taking.

"This has to be the way. Come on Shinji!" she said as she lead the way to the elevator.

Suddenly the doors opened to reveal a blond woman wearing a lab coat over a one piece swim suite. She glared dangerously at Misato. Misato just grinned nervously, like a small child trying to get out of being punished by being cute. Misato and Shinji stepped onto the elevator, Shinji never once looking up to even acknowledge her presence.

"Why are you wasting my time Misato? Don't you know we're lacking time and resources to go looking for you?" the woman asked sounding quite upset with her, as if scolding a small child.

"Eh, sorry Ritsuko." Misato said nervously.

"Is this him?" Ritsuko asked glancing at Shinji for a moment.

Shinji just ignored her for some reason. He kept on reading that manual as if he didn't have anything else in the world to do. Ritsuko didn't seem to be offended though. She acted as if she was just fine with his silence.

"Yeah. He's just like his father, in the non-social part." Misato said casually.

"Why, what do you mean Misato? We've just had a very nice conversation." Ritsuko responded.

Misato starred at her friend for a moment blankly. Then she suddenly remembered that Ritsuko was a telepath. Misato suddenly glared at the both of them as they started to smile a very stupid 'we know something you don't' smile.

"STOP TALKING ABOUT ME!" Misato screeched at them. She was really hating not being a telepath right about now.

They got off the elevator and got on another type of elevator and got on a lift of some type. Shinji wasn't really paying any attention to what they were saying now. His conversation had ended after Misato's outburst. Now he had returned to his reading. The light was a bit difficult, and was coming from something what had a strange red collar, but he could still make out what he was reading. They got off the lift and were put onto a boat, apparently they were over some type of red liquid, and speeded over to another catwalk. They walked into another room.

Suddenly the lights went out. Shinji cried out in surprise. He was tempted to transform to light up the room, but then remembered that the two women were standing directly on either side of him. Just then the lights came back on.

"WHAT IS THAT THING!!!" Shinji shouted as he stared at a giant face before him.

"That is an Evangelion. Humanities last hope against the Angels." Ritsuko answered.

"Is this what My father's been working on?" Shinji asked.

"Correct!" came the answer from above, in a very deep and booming voice.

Shinji looked up to see the dark figure of his father glaring down at him from a room above the Evangelion's head.

"Father." Shinji almost whispered.

He starred long and hard at him. His glare would have killed if looks could kill a man. His father returned the glare with no emotion at all in his face. It seemed that this would go on forever when something snapped inside Shinji.

"FAHTER!!!" Shinji shouted as he suddenly transformed and took off at him at amazing speeds.

The force of his heated flight sent the two women flying to the sides as Shinji shot at his father at a speed of two hundred miles per hour. The heat of his body was superheating the air around him, propelling him like a living jet engine. With the enraged look on his face, he looked like a terrible demon from one's nightmares.

His body melted through the protective glass Gendo was behind in a matter of moments, and he was through. He literally grabbed onto his father, and surrounded his body. The man actually screamed in intense pain as he tried to raise some sort of shield to protect himself from the heat. It was no use as his body burned away in a under thirty seconds.

The laughter that Shinji had coming from his body was chilling, even in the heat of his body. Nothing was left of Gendo Ikari now. The heat around Shinji burned hotter as fire was erupting all around him. Soon the entire room on the upper level was ablaze as Shinji stood there, melting the metal under his feet.

Misato and Ritsuko starred in horror at the scene they had seen, and that they were watching. They had seen the most powerful man on the planet burned alive by his own son. There was nothing they could have done to stop him. Conventional weapons were useless, and Misato's abilities would have only fueled his flames of hatred for his father.

Suddenly the sprinklers came on and put out the flames rather quickly as Shinji turned back to his normal state. He still stood there in the melted spot of metal that still smoked as it cooled. Shinji looked around at the damage he had caused, and smiled a smile that Ritsuko had only seen his father make before. It chilled her to the bone.

"I expected as much from you Shinji. I must say that I am actually somewhat proud of you." came the voice of his dead father.

He turned to see his father standing in the doorway at the back of the room. Misato and Ritsuko starred with the jaws hanging loosely. Shinji only smirked at his father.

"So, it was just a doppelganger?" Shinji asked.

"Correct. I predicted you would attempt a lethal act towards me, so I created it to make sure." Gendo said, still with little emotion in his voice.

"Why did you call for me father?" Shinji asked, almost with as much of a cold voice as his father.

"To pilot the Evangelion unit 01." his father stated mater-of-factly.

Shinji thought for a moment. His face was dead almost it was so emotionless. He starred hard at his father as he thought about it. Then he stepped to the edge of the hole he had created in the window. Transforming he flew back to the catwalk, and turned back to normal state again.

"What if I say no?"

"Mankind will be doomed." Gendo said coldly.

Just then the ground shook. Everyone looked up in fear but Shinji and Gendo. They continued to stare at each other.

"It must have sensed us. Make your decision now Shinji." Gendo said, never breaking eye contact.

Just then the ground shook again. A beam of metal came loose and fell directly towards Shinji He didn't move for some reason, continuing to stare at his father. Just as the beam was about to land on him, the Eva reacted.

The Eva's right arm shot out of the liquid and deflected the beam. It flew and hit the glass that was still protecting Gendo. A few pieces of shrapnel got through the hole left by Shinji, but were stopped by a field Gendo had erected to protect himself, originally from Shinji.

Shinji totally ignored how everyone was freaking out about how the Eva protected him. He didn't care really. He knew that he would have probably lived through it. All he seemingly cared about was trying to kill his father with his stare.

"It is agreed. I will pilot as long as my demands are met." Shinji said coldly.

"Agreed." Gendo said.

Misato wondered what the heck they were talking about. She realized they were probably communicating telepathically. She still couldn't believe what was happening.

"This is insane! He can't pilot! It took Rei seven months to synch with her Eva! Unit 01 might not even activate! He doesn't know what to do! How can we expect him to be able to fight the Angel!"

"We have to do this Misato! We have no other choice! We have to take this chance or we will all die! Do you understand Captain Katsuragi?" Ritsuko asked.

Misato starred hard at Ritsuko for a moment. Ritsuko just returned the glare, possibly even more intensely. Finally Misato sighed, defeated, and averted her eyes to the ground.

"Yes, I suppose."

The events following this seemed to flow at intense speeds. Before Shinji knew it almost, he was in the plug with the synch clips in his hair. Soon he heard the order to launch the Evangelion. Suddenly it jolted, being sent upward at incredible speeds. The gravity forces he was feeling were pressing him into his seat. During all this his face was a cold and emotionless as his father's.

Suddenly the Eva stopped, having reached the surface. Shinji looked around, being able to see through the eyes of the Eva. It was incredible, having everything that seemed to huge to him before, reduced to equal size with him. Though, he still showed no emotion.

"Alright Shinji, just concentrate on walking. Try and take a step forward." Ritsuko ordered.

"Hai." Shinji replied.

He closed his eyes in concentration. Using his will and small telepathic abilities, he willed the Eva to walk. The large Eva took a step. Everyone released the breath that they never knew they were holding. Suddenly the Eva tripped over it's own power cord.

The bridge crew started to panic now.

"The Angel is approaching the Eva!" cried the woman at the computers.

"Shinji! Get up! You have to get up now!" Misato yelled.

The Angel picked up the Eva by the head. It grabbed the Eva's arm and broke it there on the spot. Shinji cringed in intense pain. The neural connection almost had him convinced that it was really his arm that broke. He would have tried to use his other arm for some kind of defense, but the Angel had other plans.

The Angel began to use the energy spike in its arm on the Eva's eye. Shinji continued to cringe in pain as he held his eye. His temper was quickly taking over his actions. Suddenly he shouted as his right arm rose up and smashed down at the Angel's head. It looked like it should have snapped the Angel' neck with the force it used. The Angel just flexed its neck some, and then continued to attack his eye.

Finally it sent the spike through the head of the Eva and sent it flying backwards into a building. The Eva fell and blood sprayed out of the hole in its head. Shinji was now fully screaming in intense pain and rage. No one heard his screams though, because the com systems were down.

Suddenly Shinji heard another scream of rage. No, it was more like a deep roar of intense rage. Again Shinji could see, but he couldn't control the actions of the Eva. What crept him out the most was that he could hear the thoughts of the Eva.

(KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!**KILL!!!!!**)

Suddenly the Eva crouched and then launched itself an incredible distance. It landed directly on the Angel's chest and shoulders. The Eva went to clawing and beating on the Angel. The Angel however, managed to throw the Eva off of it.

The Eva landed and turned to face the Angel again. It roared again as it charged at the angel with its arms outstretched at its sides. Suddenly it hit the protective field the Angel had. Quickly the Eva regenerated its broken arm and seemed to grab at the center of the field.

With a sound like the tearing of fabric, the Eva ripped through the field. Before it could do anything though, the Angel shot it with some sort of beam that formed into a cross pattern after knocking the Eva back a very long distance. The Eva quickly charged back at it though.

It quickly grabbed the Angel's two arms and twisted them at an impossible angle, breaking them and spraying blood everywhere. The Eva held its arms like this and placed its foot on the chest of the Angel. With a mighty thrust of its leg, the Eva sent the Angel flying across the city, pushing a building back half a mile or so.

The Eva climbed on top of the Angel and started to smash at the round orb at the center of its chest. Shinji assumed this was something like the heart of the thing. Then the Eva ripped open the chest more by parting the spines protecting the orb. Now the Eva began to beat it with a broken off spine.

(MUST KILL THE ANGEL!!! MUST KILL THE ANGEL!!! **MUST PROTECT SHINJI!!!**)

Before Shinji could wonder what he was hearing from the Eva, the Angel suddenly climbed onto his face. There was a large bright light. Shinji felt some pain. Suddenly the Eva was walking back out the huge explosion the was the Angel's self destruction. If he could have seen what the Eva looked like, he would have said he looked like a demon out of hell. A image fitting to Shinji, for that is what he appeared as when he was in his plasma state as well.

Finally the explosion dimmed and faded away. The Eva stopped walking, stopping next to a building that still had glass. It was like standing next to a mirror. Shinji was curios about the voice he was hearing.

(Who are you?) Shinji tried to ask the Eva.

(………………) there was no response from the Eva.

Just then the helmet of the Eva fell off. Shinji looked to the right, seeing the reflection of the Eva in the mirror like building. He watched as the eye regenerated itself, and starred back at him. Shinji couldn't take the stress anymore.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

=====================================================================

So, what do you think? Have any promise? Got suggestions for improvements? Just so you know, I'm wanting this to be a Shinji/Asuka fic. Yes I know something in here don't go with the story line, like totally not having Rei in there. Well, it's my story. Shinji's personality is different somewhat because of his abilities and how they effected his life. But also I wanted him to have some of his father's coldness in him, instead of super spinelessness. Rei will come in the next chapter. Don't worry, I have something cool meant for her.

Should I have Rei paired with anyone? Any preferences? Any other couples I should think of trying? Answer me if you feel like it. E-mail is andross937@yahoo.com Thanks for reading!


	2. Fate Of Shinji Ikari, Demon Among Men

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Extended Impacts of Second Impact

Chapter 2

****

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Shinji Ikari gasped as he awoke. He quickly shot his head around, looked around at the room he was in, desperately trying to determine where he was. When he had finally calmed down, he realized that he was in a hospital. The strange thing was, he couldn't remember how he got there.

Suddenly the events of the day before came flooding back to him. He remembered so much, so fast. But he could tell that something was eluding him. He tried to remember what was missing from his memory by going through it in as many details as he could. Finally he realized what he couldn't remember.

Part of the Angel battle was missing. All he could remember was up to the point where the Eva's eye had been pierced through by the Angels' energy spike. After that, everything was fuzzy. Something was blocking the rest of it. He had no idea what had happened that saved him from the Angel.

The trauma was what Shinji expected to be the reason why he had memory troubles. He had learned from his teachers that trauma could do that to a person. Shinji laid back again and concentrated on remembering everything.

Finally Shinji decided to let it come back on its own, and got up. He just started wondering around the hospital, gazing out of the windows. The hospital was in the Geo-Front, and he could see the buildings hanging from the ceiling still. It still amazed him.

As he stood in the hall, starring at the beauty of this place, he heard the doors open just down the hall. He turned to see who was coming. He saw a crew of doctors and nurses pushing a gurney with a girl on it.

Three things caught Shinji's attention concerning this girl. The first was how badly injured she was, with bandages all over it seemed, and a few blood spots on the bandages. The second was that she was an albino, with a blue tint to her hair. The third was the feeling he got as she passed by him.

Her red eyes starred into his eyes, with no emotion. She seemed to be as emotionless as the commander, but with out the coldness. She seemed to be trying to look into Shinji's very soul. It sent a small shiver down his spine.

The feeling wasn't just brought on by her emotionless face. Shinji could tell that she was a psychic type. He couldn't be sure, but he guessed that she at least had a telepathic ability. Something was different about her though, something off about her abilities. He couldn't figure out what it was though.

"Probably someone hurt by me in the battle. It seems to always be my fault." Shinji said in a dark voice.

Soon he found himself sitting in a chair in a waiting room. He had no idea what he was doing there, he just needed to think for a while. His feet had led him here. There wasn't any other real reason for him to be in this room, other then it had chairs. He was still looking out the window though, trying to remember.

Misato walked to Shinji's room. She had received a report that he had awoken, and was waiting in his room. She had also heard that his memory wasn't quite fully clear. She stepped in, fully expecting to find him sitting on his bed waiting for his clothes to be returned to him. What she found though was an empty room, with the bed neatly made.

Confused would have been an understatement for what Misato was feeling. She quickly grabbed a young man who was dressed as a type of medical assistant.

"Excuse me, where's Shinji Ikari?" she asked the puzzled young man.

"I'm sorry Captain. I don't know. The last we knew, he hadn't left that room." he answered. 

"I'm sorry, I have to go check on another patient." he said as he pulled his arm from Misato's grasp and left her standing there.

"Great, where'd he wonder off too?" Misato muttered to herself. Taking out her cell phone she dialed a quick number. "Hello? This is Captain Misato Katsuragi. What is the location of the Third child? …Thank you." she said as she hung up the phone.

Shinji was just about ready to give up on trying to remember what had happened when something popped into his mind. A few stray memories that he couldn't quite place were coming to the surface.

(KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!KILL!**KILL!!!!!**) Shinji heard in his mind. The voice in his memory almost seemed familiar, but he couldn't place it.

Before Shinji could think any more on this, Misato came walking up next to him. She starred 

down at him, almost worriedly. There was, however, an upset look in her face as well. Shinji looked up to her and smiled.

"What's up Misato?" he said in a cheery voice.

"How did you get out of your room with out any one knowing?" she asked in a serious voice.

"I needed to think for a while, so I just left my room. You'd be surprised how easily one can leave their room when their legs can work. I guess no one was paying attention when I left." Shinji lied.

He knew that he had used a type of psychic invisibility technique to leave his room unnoticed. It didn't really make him invisible, just made it so no one noticed him. It seemed to fit him, he thought. In his mind, few people noticed him anyways. Misato didn't look convinced by his lie. She let it slip though.

"Let's get you your clothes back, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Shinji exclaimed. He was missing his clothes, no matter how plain they were.

Soon Shinji had gotten his original clothes back on and was once again walking through the halls of the NERV hospital. This time though, he was leaving. They were to see a NERV official about where he was to be assigned to live. They approached an elevator now.

As they reached the doors, they pressed the 'up' button. The elevator dinged as the doors opened. Inside the elevator stood Gendo Ikari, commander of NERV, and quite possibly the most powerful man in the world. He starred at Shinji through his tinted glasses.

For a moment they starred emotionlessly at each other. Their eyes could have bored through three inches of solid steel. With either of them, Misato didn't dismiss the possibility. Then, Shinji stepped onto the elevator, quickly joined by an extremely nervous Misato.

To say that Misato was nervous, would actually be an extreme understatement. Sweat was almost pouring as she observed these two powerful people, father and son, stand facing the elevator doors with absolutely no emotion. After seeing Shinji attempt to kill his father just the day before, and now having them in the same elevator, Misato just hoped that neither would attack the other at any second.

Surprisingly, no one said a word the entire time. The doors opened again, and Shinji and Misato stepped off. Suddenly Shinji turned around, causing all the worries of Misato's to escalate to extreme levels. Shinji just bowed to his father, then stood straight again.

"I apologize for my attempt at your life yesterday father." Shinji said with a good amount of respect in his voice.

Gendo's expression did not change at all. "It is irrelevant. Your demands are being met as we speak. Carry on your business pilot."

"Yes sir." Shinji said, again with the emotionless voice that the Ikari's seemed to be experts at.

The elevator doors shut, and Shinji starred at them for only a few more moments. Then he turned back around and they continued to walk through the halls headed for the exit. Misato sighed with relief. That was the last thing she expected to happen.

Soon they were in front of the man who would inform them of where Shinji would be living. What Misato heard surprised her, and upset her.

"Shinji will be living in barracks 6-24 district F." the man said.

"What!" Misato said shocked, and slightly angered. "But that means that he'll be living alone! 

Are you sure you're alright with that Shinji?" Misato asked him in concern, and hoping he would object to this so she could place him with someone to watch over him.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. I don't mind living alone Misato. It's like having a bachelors pad or something.

"But you can't bring friends back to your barracks Shinji." Misato pointed out.

"Oh, well that's still okay. I'm used to living alone anyways. _It's not like I have anyone else anyways_." he added in a whisper.

Misato looked at him with a worried look. Suddenly her expression changed to that of determination. If it had to some to this, then so be it!

"WHAT?!" Ritsuko shouted over the phone at Misato.

"That's right. I've made arrangements to take Shinji home with me and have him live with me."

Misato said into her cell phone. "It's already been approved." now a smile graced her face, a very mischievous smile. "And, don't worry. I won't be making any passes at him." she said cheerily into the phone.

"OFCOURSE YOU WON'T!!! HOW CAN YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!! YOU HAVE NO SHAME AT ALL!!!" Ritsuko shouted through the phone.

Misato held the phone away as fast as she could, but doubted that prevented any ear damage. Ritsuko was shouting her lungs out at her, her voice echoing down the halls. Misato hung the phone up and put it away.

"Man, some people can't take a joke." Misato stated to herself.

Shinji stood just behind her, rubbing his ears from the screams of Ritsuko. He wasn't quite sure about living with Misato, but he really didn't have much choice. He sighed to himself.

"I guess life just got a whole lot more interesting…" he said in a low whisper.

Shinji now sat in Misato's car. This time, she seemed to driving according to all, or at least most, of the traffic laws from what Shinji could tell. She seemed to have a strange smile on her face.

"Well, I guess we'll have to have a party tonight. What do you think?" Misato said in a cheery voice.

"Huh? Why would we have a party?" Shinji asked.

"It's going to be a welcoming party of course! In honor of my new roommate! What do you think?"

"Uh, that okay, I guess." Shinji said. Suddenly a thought hit him. "Oh no! What am I going to tell everyone at school?" he asked. "Hi! I'm the new Eva pilot here! I live in an apartment with only one roommate that just happens to be a hot chick and my superior officer!" Shinji declared to an invisible class.

"Heh, yeah, well… that's your problem Shinji." she said.

"Great…"

Shinji and Misato stand at the register of a store, buying supplies for the party. It was mostly instant food and alcohol. Shinji didn't pay attention to any of it. He continued to stare at nothing at all, trying to piece together what was still missing from his memories. Something was coming back to him.

(MUST KILL THE ANGEL!!!) he heard the voice again in his mind.

The voice still seemed somewhat familiar, but yet it was alien to him at the same time.

Again Shinji and Misato were in Misato's car. Shinji assumed they were heading to her apartment. He was still thinking about the snippet of the memory he could remember.

"Hey, earth to Shinji! Anyone there?" Misato called out.

Shinji snapped out of his concentration. "Yeah Misato?" he asked slightly embarrassed.

"Stop daydreaming about me modeling lingerie for you and pay attention to what I'm saying!" she accused, with a mischievous smile.

Even though Shinji knew she was messing with his mind, he still couldn't help but blush at the simple suggestion of his new 'roommate' modeling lingerie. Misato smiled, having achieved her desired effect. Shinji couldn't hardly believe how easily he had been manipulated by Misato. He finally told himself it was because it had been a long time since anyone had tried something like that on him, and he had been caught off guard.

"You mind if we make a stop on the way home?" Misato asked, the mischievousness now gone from her voice, thankfully.

Shinji thought for a moment. He decided that she had walked right into an opportunity for him to strike back at her for her lingerie joke.

"What kind of stop Misato?" Shinji asked, a high amount of mischievousness to his tone, and smile.

Just for good measure he added a telepathic message.

(I though you told Ritsuko you weren't going to be making passes at me.)

Misato glared at him, realizing that she had easily walked into that. Still, she had to counter attack somehow. Quickly she swerved the car violently. Shinji's head was treated like a pinball as it bounced off the window, his seat, and the dashboard.

Suddenly Misato's plan backfired. Shinji's head landed in her chest. It took Shinji a few seconds to register where exactly his head had ended up. When it finally snapped in his mind where he was, he quickly drew back, so fast that he smacked his head into the window. This went unnoticed by him though, as he was busy blushing with intense heat.

"Why Shinji, I was beginning to think you were going to take up permanent residence there." Misato said in a all too sweat and innocent voice.

Shinji didn't reply as he just kept his face and eyes trained on Misato's face. Misato decided that now was the time to strike fear into this boy.

"Don't you EVER do that again Shinji Ikari!!!" she screeched at him, before continuing in her sweet and cheerful voice. "But, thanks again for the attention! You made my day again Shinji!"

They went for several minutes without any speech after that. Finally things got to the point where they were acting as normal as before the swerving, but they still avoided the subject of what happened. Then, they arrived.

Shinji and Misato exited the car. They were atop a hill outside the Geo-Front, looking at the city above it. The area that was closest to them was empty of life, and buildings. The buildings that were farther away were very small compared to the buildings one would normally see in a big city like Tokyo 3.

"It's so empty. The city seems to lonely." Shinji stated.

The whole time he looked on from his position at the railing, Misato stood next to him looking at her watch. Finally she put her wrist down at her side and looked at the area near them.

"It's time." she said.

Shinji wondered what she meant for a moment, before an alarm went off. At first, Shinji panicked.

"Oh no! Is there another Angel attack?" Shinji asked in a fearful voice.

"No Shinji, just watch." Misato calmly answered.

Just then, the buildings began to rise up out of the ground. Shinji realized that these were the buildings that were hanging from the ceiling in the Geo-Front. It was an amazing sight to see as they finally finished and locked into place.

"Wow! The buildings seemed to just grow out of the ground." Shinji said still amazed.

"This city was designed to stand against the Angels, to be a fortress. This is our city Shinji. This is Tokyo 3. This is the city you saved." Misato said.

'But how?' Shinji thought to himself. He still could not remember anything about the fight or what happened after the Eva's eye was pierced. All that he could remember was the voice that he could hear in his head, talking about killing the Angel.

Shinji and Misato were now in the large apartment building that was to become his new home. They walked up to the door and Misato slid the ID card through the scanner.

"You're things ought to have been delivered by now Shinji. I just moved here myself you know." Misato stated as she stepped through the door.

"Actually, I didn't know that." Shinji said back.

He hesitated at the door. Silently he wondered if there was any other way out of this. Misato refused to let him live by himself, and he didn't know anyone else in the entire city. Finally he all but gave up.

"Are you sure you want me to live with you Misato?" Shinji asked nervously, hoping she would change her mind.

Misato now grew an annoyed face and starred hard at Shinji. Shinji could feel the temperature in the air around her steadily rise. Shinji didn't mind this though, since he couldn't really be effected by heat. In fact, he actually kind of liked the heat.

"Shinji Ikari! You get into this apartment right now! This is going to be your new home, so get used to it!" Misato demanded.

Shinji had to respect her at least because of the fact that she was his superior officer, so he did as he was told. Also, he didn't want her to come after him with a frying pan or something.

Misato quickly shut the door and headed for her room. She called out to him from there.

"Um, as you can see, the place is just a little bit messy. Just uh, make yourself comfortable." Misato called somewhat nervously.

Shinji starred in awe at all the empty bear cans, liquor bottles, boxes of instant ramen, old newspapers, chip bags, old magazines, still un packed boxes, and just about every other type of garbage imaginable stacked on ever single surface in the kitchen, and living room. He couldn't believe his eyes, as he tried to rub away the delusion. However, when he opened his eyes again, there they still were. His mouth hung open for a few moments.

"Um, this is what you call a little messy?! You live like a pig! Wait! I take that back, not even a pig could live in this place." Shinji declared.

Misato apparently ignored his comments completely. She stuck her head back into his view to speak to him once again.

"Oh, sorry. Could you put the food in the fridge please?" she asked in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Um, alright." Shinji said, nervous at her strange behavior.

He opened her fridge up compartment at a time. He found ice, snacks, and fifty gallons or more of beer. He couldn't believe his eyes yet again. He wondered what kind of life she led with supplies like these.

Now Shinji saw the other fridge in the corner of the room. His first instinct was too look in it, but then he decided that he didn't want to really look. He was afraid of what he might find in it. Images of several ages old boxes of ramen crawling forth to grab at him and pull him into their lair where they would devoir his flesh gripped his mind. Silently he shuddered at the thoughts of what horrors lay in that fridge. Finally he decided to ask.

"Hey, what's in this other fridge?" Shinji called out to Misato's door.

"Oh, don't mind that. He's probably still sleeping." Misato called back.

"Sleeping?" Shinji said aloud.

He starred at the fridge a moment longer as the images of the creatures growing in that fridge grew stronger in his mind. He then wondered if he would be able to get any sleep in this apartment at all, what with worrying about living meals of ancient instant curry sneaking up on him in his sleep. He shuddered yet again.

"LET'S EAT!" Misato declares loudly, so that the entire apartment can hear her.

Shinji just starred down at the table covered solely in instant food and alcoholic substances. Still he wondered if she were alerting some creation of hers in that other fridge of the ready meal. A shudder ran down his spine yet again. If it was caused by the idea of being eaten by Misato's leftovers, or the idea of eating Misato's obviously burnt and yet still cold instant diner.

Misato quickly grabbed a beer and downed it in under five seconds. She slammed it down on the table when she finished with it.

"WHOOH YEAH! Good stuff!" Misato yelled out. "You know, life just doesn't get better then this." she stated.

"Somebody shoot me now." Shinji mumbled a plea of release from the food before him.

Misato apparently didn't hear his little cry of despair and just stared at him, trying to figure out why he wasn't eating.

"What's the matter? Not hungry? It's good, even if it is all instant." she tried convincing him.

"I'm sorry Misato. It's just that I'm not used to food like this." he said meekly.

"WHAT?!" Misato screamed as she leaned over across the table so her face was right in Shinji's. This wasn't helping as she had changed into her clothes from the picture. The collar was very, very low cut. "ARE YOU BEING FINIKY?!" she accused.

"Um, no, um, I didn't…" Shinji tried desperately to keep his eyes focused directly into Misato's eyes. This proved to be difficult though.

Suddenly Misato smiled at him, assured that she had intimidated him enough. "Isn't this nice?" she asked in her sweet and innocent voice. "Having two for dinner sure beats eating alone, huh?"

"Uh, huh." was all Shinji could get out as his brain was shutting down in an attempt to keep his eyes from wondering as Misato kept lingering in front of his face.

Soon they were playing paper, rock, scissors for who would do what chores on what days. So far, Shinji was winning, but only by a little. If he won too many times in a row, Misato accused him of reading her mind. He would always deny it though, even though he only did it a few times.

There was one thing though, Shinji had insisted that he cook on all the days he possibly could. Silently he hoped that the days Misato cooked were few and far between.

Misato leaned back in her chair and proceeded to announce some ground rules to Shinji.

"This is your home Shinji. So I want you to feel free to take advantage of everything here, except myself that is." she said with a almost mischievous grin.

Shinji couldn't help but blush. Still, he managed a reply to her comment.

"Aw man! I was looking forward to that. Oh well, guess I'll have to settle for access to your underwear drawer." Shinji said in a mock disappointed voice.

"Don't push it Shinji." Misato said in a mock threatening voice. "Now get out of here and go take a bath. You smell like that hospital does. Bathing cleanses the mind and soul." Misato said in a somewhat happy voice.

Shinji found himself looking up at Misato's lingerie casually hanging from the ceiling above the bathroom door. Already he was undressed, except for his boxers. He silently sighed and walked into the bathroom. Suddenly something from the already misty room caught his attention.

Standing there before him was a creature that he just couldn't identify, shrouded in mist. It was smaller then him, less then half his size. It suddenly and almost violently began to shake what Shinji assumed to be it's head. Suddenly all the images of living creatures of ancient food came back to him.

"AAAAGH!!!" Shinji shouted. "WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS THING?!!" Shinji shouted as he came running out of the bathroom, and straight in front of Misato. He pointed at the creature as it walked out of the dark and cloudy mist of the bathroom.

A penguin walked by Shinji and glared at him before going into the other fridge. Shinji starred in awe yet again today. He couldn't believe his eyes, which was becoming a regular occurrence at this new home of his.

"Oh him? He's one of those new warm water penguins. His name is Penpen, and he's your other roommate." Misato said, unfazed by all of this. "Um shouldn't you cover up?" she asked as she still stared at his plain blue boxers.

Shinji quickly realized what she meant and ran back to the bathroom, glad to have it empty of all penguins.

Shinji lied in the bathtub, thinking as usual. It seemed that memories always seemed to return like drops of water to him when he was in the bath. Memories of his father, a fleeting memory of his mother, and that strange red eyed girl he saw in the hospital. He still felt that somehow he was the cause of her suffering.

The camera now goes to a strange room that looked into the room where Evangelion unit 00 was being stored. The room had broken glass and fallen pieces of ceiling all over the room. What furniture there was still in the room, was covered. The dim lighting gave the room a dark and creepy feeling, or maybe it was just its sole occupant, Gendo Ikari.

Shivers ran down Ritsuko's spine as she entered the room, stopping just behind the commander. It could have been the cold air in the room, but she knew better. Everyone that has ever met the commander of NERV knew better then that.

"So, how was Rei today? You did go to see her in the hospital, didn't you?"

Gendo spoke in an emotionless tone of voice, never looking away from the Eva, with its fist denting into wall.

"She can work again in twenty days. By then we'll be ready to reactivate unit 00 from cryo-stasis."

"It's so hard on these children." Ritsuko said in a concerned voice.

"There's no one else who can pilot the Evas. As long as they survive, that is what I'll have them do." Gendo said in a colder tone then before.

" With no regard to what they may want?!" Ritsuko asked.

Shinji Ikari now lay in bed, with his Mp3 player playing in his ears. His special sleep music tracks were selected. Sleep was finally about to come to him when the door opened. Misato stood there in the door way, looking in. She stood, wearing only a towel. Shinji modestly kept his head turned away from her.

"Shinji, can I come in?" she asked in a whispered voice.

"Yeah Misato." Shinji answered in a small depressed voice.

"I forgot to tell you something. You did something very good and very noble today. You should be proud. Good night Shinji." with that, Misato left him alone in the dark room again.

"Yes, but how did I do it?" Shinji whispered to himself.

He again faced the ceiling. Looking up at it, images flashed through his mind. Images of the battle. Slowly he remembered everything of what happened. Slowly he remembered every gory detail. Then he remembered the voice again.

(MUST KILL THE ANGEL!!! MUST KILL THE ANGEL!!! **MUST PROTECT SHINJI!!!**)

(Who are you?) 

(………………)

Then Shinji remembered seeing the eye of the Eva regenerate itself. He remembered realizing that that was the eye he could see out of. He remembered the stress that his body was under, and how he fainted with a scream of horror.

"So, this is my fate. Shinji Ikari, demon among men, son of Gendo Ikari, most powerful man on the planet, must pilot the Evangelion unit 01, demon made by men." Shinji said emotionlessly.

Shinji continued to look at the unfamiliar ceiling, his new home. He hadn't had one in years. Not since what happened to his old guardians. Suddenly, a dark expression took over his face.

"So be it."

=====================================================================

So, what do you think of this chapter? Any good? And now to respond to the reviews left by the anonymous reviewers. Oh, and if any of you were wondering, I'm still going to make this a Shinji/Asuka fic.

Dragonfly: Thanks for the review. Shinji may not seem vindictive, but what few realize is that Shinji has the wrath of a demon ripped from hell. He blames his father for all the horrible things that have happened in his life since he abandoned him. He believes that his father could have helped him learn to control his abilities better, and no one would have been hurt by him over the years.

anon: Thanks for the review. Don't worry, I have the abilities for just about everyone I plan on giving abilities already decided on.

Shinji Yagami: Sorry, but this is a Shinji/Asuka fic. If you have any ideas for who else you would like to see Rei paired with, then please let me know. I already have her ability decided on. I think it will suite her, so don't worry.

paulo_i1983: Don't worry, I have the perfect abilities in mind for Asuka to be a match for Shinji. Also I have the abilities for everyone else planned out too.

Just so you people know, I appreciate your suggestions for their abilities, but I am not drawing on X-men for my inspirations. Also, I thank you for your suggestions on the pairings. Please keep sending them. Anyone got a suggestion for Maya? Sorry, I don't do homosexual pairings. How about one for Ritsuko? I don't want to do one with Gendo.

Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! I need advice! Answer my questions, send reviews, or just flame me at andross937@yahoo.com


	3. You don't look like a demon

I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Extended Impacts of Second Impact

Chapter 3

****

:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;:;

Shinji knocked on the door to Misato's room. She had come in while he was asleep, but he figured that she might want to get up anyways, or at least know he was leaving. He could hear moaning from within. He was beginning to wonder if she would ever answer his knocks.

"Come in." he heard her tired voice from within her room.

Opening the door he saw a lump on the floor covered with a blanket. He thought that she had just left a large pile of dirty clothes and covered them in a blanket, until it moved.

"Misato, it's morning. I'm leaving for school now."

"Hmm, Shinji? I just got in from work. I don't have to get up until noon. Have a good day at school, but I can't drive you." she said, her body and head still under the large blanket, hardly moving.

"Alright." Shinji said in a low voice, regretting having woke her up after she had just got in.

"Hey, today's burnable garbage day. Be a dear and take it downstairs please." she requested, still hardly moving.

"Sure. Bye." he said gently, closing her door.

Just as the sounds of Shinji exiting the building reach Misato's room, her phone rings. She groggily picks it up and answers it.

"Hello?"

[Hello Misato. Sleep well?] came the cheery voice of Ritsuko over the phone line.

"Oh, it's just you Ritsuko. Why did you have to call me now? You know I just got to sleep." Misato said in a grumpy voice.

[Aw, is someone cranky in the morning? I just called to ask about Shinji. How is he doing?]

"Oh, Shinji. He just left for school. I'm not sure, but I don't think he has any friends. It's been two weeks and no one has ever called his phone."

[Phone?] Ritsuko asked curiously.

"Yeah, well, since I thought he would be needing it, I gave him a cell phone. He never uses it though."

[It's the hedgehog's dilemma] Ritsuko said with a sigh.

"Hedgehog?" Misato asked confused. "You mean like Sonic? Those creatures with the spines?"

[Yes Misato, those creatures with spines. But not like Sonic. That's a cartoon. There's a fable about two hedgehogs that want to get close to each other. But, the closer they get to each other, the more pain they cause each other. It's the same with some people. They don't want to get close to each other for fear of being hurt, or in Shinji's case, fear of hurting them.] Ritsuko explained.

"Well, he's just going to have to learn… that pain is a part of life." Misato said.

Shinji is walking on the path that goes along a long row of trees and plants. He allows a small smile to escape his lips. This smile fades though as his memories bring up the images of fire engulfing trees, just like these. His face is now covered in a dark expression that is known only as the Ikari emotionless mask to those working in NERV.

Shinji enters his class room. He slowly makes his way towards his desk as he glances around the room. Almost the entire class that is left is there now. Most of them are huddled into groups, talking amongst themselves. Shinji hardens his mask more as he observes their smiles. He envies them for having friends.

Now his vision lands on Rei Ayanami. He had already learned that she was a fellow pilot, and was not hurt in the Eva battle as he originally thought. However, he remembered learning that a small girl had been crushed under a building. She had lived though, and as with his agreement with Gendo Ikari, she was transferred to the NERV hospital. He planned on visiting her today. It would be his first visit with her, he wished to apologize for getting her hurt.

Shinji slowly sat down at his desk. He saw a student walk in in the corner of his vision. He hadn't seen this one before, but judging from the very audible response the class rep and some other kid had at seeing him, he wasn't new, just had been absent for the last two weeks. Shinji noted that he wore a track suit instead of the normal uniform. However, Shinji didn't move his head to look at him. Shinji just starred ahead, waiting for class to begin.

Class was as boring as usual. Shinji was just getting ready to use Machine Ghost, an ability that allows a person to project themselves into a machine, where everything takes on psychical manifestations based on the user's concept of the machine world. Suddenly his laptop beeped at him. He opened it up to see that he had a message.

are you the pilot of that big robot? Y/N

Shinji suddenly shot his head around the room, looking for the source of the message. Finally he spotted two girls in the back of the class waving at him and giggling. Shinji didn't know if this information was classified or not. He didn't want to get into trouble over something so small. He decided to try and end this now, without having to answer the question.

(Leave me alone.) he spoke coldly in a telepathic message to the girl.

He could see her visibly leap into the air with surprise. A grin threatened to break on Shinji's face, but he kept his mask up. The girl suddenly typed into her laptop again. In seconds Shinji's laptop beeped again.

are you the pilot of that big robot? Y/N

Shinji sighed a breath of frustration. He finally decided to ask Rei.

(Is our being pilots classified?) he asked her telepathically.

(No.) was her response.

Shinji wasn't surprised at her telepathic response. He had already learned that she was a telepathic. Shinji sighed a breath of defeat, not that he showed it on his face.

yes

Suddenly the whole classroom burst out in surprise. Instantly they had surrounded his desk. Shinji was flooded with questions, declarations of pride in him, and even offers to go out with some of the girls. Apparently they had all been linked to the girl's computer when he sent his message.

Shinji answered a few of the questions here and there. Some of them though, were so stupid hardly felt like it. Finally the teacher saved him by announcing the end of class. However, Shinji was far from in the clear.

"Hey new kid! Step out side with me, now!" Shouted the student in the track uniform.

SMACK!!! Shinji fell from the force of the guy's fist. The boy who was obsessed with all things military was there, fiddling with his video camera. The guy that punched him was cracking his knuckles above him. A few other guys hung out behind the military kid. They were cheering for the guy in the track suit. Apparently, they didn't like all the girls paying attention to Shinji all of the sudden.

"Sorry new kid. I had to clock you." the boy Shinji identified as Toji said to him.

"Mean isn't he?" said the military kid. "You see, his sister was hurt in the last battle you had in that robot. It was hurt by your robot when you smashed through a building."

Shinji blinked in recognition. He knew about her, but hadn't known this was her brother. Now it made sense to him. Shinji stood up again. As he did Toji's face flashed with anger.

"They made me pilot the Eva. I'm sorry about your sister." Shinji said in a low voice, his mask returning full force.

The boy's face contorted with hate. He walked over to Shinji and punched him harder then before. Blood sprayed from his lip as he fell to the ground. Shinji wiped away the blood as he again looked up at Toji looming over him.

Toji then began to walk away. As he did though, the eight other guys started to advance on him. They surrounded him in a circle quickly. Shinji knew that he would have to react fast, before they got close enough to be hurt. Standing quickly, he suddenly transformed.

They guys screamed in horror as they fell backwards at the sight of Shinji in his plasma form. Shinji once again resembled a demon from hell as his stare bore into each and every one of them. It was only a matter of seconds before seven of them ran away.

The last one quickly ran to a nearby hose and turned it on. It blasted with unusual force as he used a form of hydrokinetic abilities to guide the increased pressurized water at Shinji as he floated two and half feet off the ground. The water evaporated a few inches before even touching Shinji. The steam blocked him from view, but it was still possible to see the glow of his superheated plasma body.

Shinji slowly floated towards the guy, making a cloud of steam as he went. The whole time Toji and the military kid just watched. Finally Shinji was within six feet of the kid, and the kid was sweating hard from the heat of his body. Suddenly Shinji made a heat burst that knocked the guy off his feet and caused him to fall on his butt several feet back.

"I am Shinji Ikari! I am a demon among men! Do not challenge me with out good reason! Now get away from me!" Shinji shouted at the boy.

With that the guy got up and ran away as fast as he could. As he went the hose suddenly dropped to the ground and the water stopped gushing forth. Shinji turned back to his normal state and turned off the still running hose. After he had finished, he turned to look at Toji and the other kid.

"Impressive new kid." Toji stated.

"Yeah, really cool, uh, I mean hot." the other kid said. "My name's Kensuke Aida. Glad to know you're not angry with me."

"Don't worry about it. I really am sorry about your sister Toji. Those guys though, they didn't have a good reason to want to hurt me. They were just being stupid, so I defended myself."

"You know, you don't seem much like a demon when your not burning." Toji stated.

"_You wouldn't know Toji._" Shinji whispered to himself, memories of a vision of hell flashed before his eyes.

Suddenly Rei walked through a wall. When she did this, she was almost completely transparent. She looked at Shinji with her emotionless eyes for a moment.

(We are needed at NERV headquarters. I will meet you there. Please report as soon as you can.) she telepathically told Shinji.

"Alright Rei. See you there." Shinji said back.

With that Rei took off running. Toji and Kensuke just starred at her, then back at Shinji, then back at her, then back at Shinji again.

"We talked telepathically. Anyways, you guys better get to shelter. It sounds like an Angel is coming."

With that Shinji once again burst into flames and took to the air at his top speed of two hundred miles per hour. Kensuke and Toji just watched him fly away at his incredible speeds.

"Wow." Toji said.

"No kidding." Kensuke said as he filmed Shinji flying away.

Shinji sat in the entry plug wearing his plug suit, the synch clips in his hair. Quickly the plug filled with the yellowish LCL. Suddenly the plug was brought to life as Shinji synched with the Eva. He could suddenly see everything around him as though through the eyes of the giant demon.

"Are you ready Shinji?" came Misato's voice over the intercom.

"Yes Captain." Shinji said as his Ikari mask covered is face, eliminating all emotion from his face and voice.

"Remember, neutralize it's A.T. field, then fire a volley. Do it just like we practiced Shinji." came Ritsuko's voice.

"Yes ma'am." Shinji answered.

"EVA LAUNCH!" Misato shouted her command.

Suddenly the Eva lurched as it rocketed upwards. The few extra g's pushed Shinji into his seat for a moment, before he suddenly lurched upwards as the Eva stopped suddenly. The door lowered quickly and locks released him. His Eva stepped out of the bay and grabbed a rifle before taking shelter behind a building.

Taking a deep breath, Shinji willed his Eva to face the Angel. He quickly neutralized it's A.T. field and fired a volley at the Angel. He missed the core, but not by much. It hit just to the side of the core, angering the Angel as it reeled in pain.

Suddenly the tentacles the Angel had for appendages shot out. They were highly energized and sliced through the Eva's rifle and the building directly next to the Eva. Luckily Shinji dodged enough to keep from getting sliced in two, but the ruble crashing into him caused him to trip. The Angel took full advantage of this.

The Angel continued to try and slice at the Eva over and over again. Most of the time only managed to throw it backwards or bury it is ruble. Eventually it got his power cable. Then it had the Eva cornered against some buildings. Before Shinji could really react, the Angel lashed the whip around his ankle and threw the Eva into a nearby mountain.

As he landed he suddenly noticed two teenagers between his fingers. He quickly realized that they were Touji and Kensuke. He panicked when he looked up to the see the Angel hovering above him, ready to strike. Acting with sharp reflexes, he reached up and caught the whips in his hands. The pain translating to his own body. It was the first time Shinji ever felt pain from burning.

"Shinji! Place the Eva to follow you current order and eject the entry plug! Let them inside, then make a temporary retreat!" Misato ordered.

Shinji did as told and ejected the entry plug while the Eva held off the whips. Misato's voice rang outside the Eva on the external speakers telling Touji and Kensuke to get inside the plug. They also followed her orders.

Upon them entering, Shinji reinserted the entry plug. They continued to scream something about the water, but Misato had already assured them it was breathable. Kensuke shouted something about his camera. All this was unnoticed by Shinji though, as he was in intense pain.

He was down to almost a minute and still holding the Angel off. He pulled on the whips, then threw the Angel back away from him. Standing he took off running for the retrieval point Misato ordered him to. Suddenly he fell as the Angel grabbed his ankle again.

Seeing no other way Shinji pulled out the prog knife. The Angel suddenly stabbed through the Eva's chest and abdomen with its whips. Shinji shouted in pain as he managed to lunge upwards and stabbed the knife into the Angel's core above him.

The timer counted down as he screamed in pain and drove the knife deeper, trying to cut a line through the core. Finally it cracked and the Angel fell silent just as the timer was up and the Eva deactivated. Shinji breathed heavily as his chest burnt with pain. Touji watched him, astonished at what he had managed to do.

It was just over five hours later that Shinji showed up at the hospital room that Touji's little sister was in. He grabbed the doorknob, sighed a breath of nervousness, put a smile on his face, and finally opened the door. He looked in to see a little girl who looked to be in fourth grade lying in a bed, bandages all over her and equipment hooked up to her, monitoring her condition.

Touji sat in a chair next to her bed, watching her. Suddenly he looked up when Shinji entered the room. For a moment he was astonished to see Shinji there, holding a bunch of flowers in one hand and a card and a balloon in the other.

"Hey Shinji. It's good to see you again. Listen man, we're really sorry for getting in the way like we did today…"

"It's okay Touji." Shinji interrupted.

Suddenly the girl's eyes flashed open and starred at Shinji in the eyes. It wasn't a look of hate in her eyes, nor one of fear, but rather one of curiosity and wonder. Shinji smiled softly at her, and she replied the same.

"Are you the pilot?" she asked softly.

Shinji nodded for a moment. "Yes, I am. I'm sorry you were hurt." he apologized.

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault. I was only hurt because the Angel knocked you into a building." she answered.

Shinji handed her the flowers, card, and balloon. Her face brightened up at this. Then she gave Shinji the biggest smile he had ever seen. Afterwards she turned to her brother.

"Now you have something to say to Shinji." she stated.

"Um, yeah. Uh, Shinji, listen… I'm sorry for getting mad at you and punching you earlier. You can hit me back if you want." Touji said while standing up.

"Nyah, that's not necessary." Shinji assured him, watching as Touji's face clearly showed relief on it.

"No, come one! Hit him!" his little sister piped up while laughing.

"Hey now." Touji said.

"Okay." Shinji said laughing cheerfully.

Shinji delivered a fake punch to Touji, who took the queue and fell into his seat. Soon the whole room was filled with laughter. This laughter filtered down the halls of the NERV hospital. As it did, the faces of all within brightened greatly.

"Hey Shinji. I heard from one of the nurses that you arranged with the commander to have my little sister moved here. Thanks man." Touji said while still smiling greatly.

"No problem. It's one of the only reasons I agreed to pilot the Eva, if anyone that got hurt because of it was transferred here."

Suddenly a more serious look came across the little girl's face.

"Touji told me what happened at school today. Do you really call yourself a demon?" she asked Shinji.

Shinji's face suddenly grew dark for a moment, then returned to his smile.

"Yes, I do."

She motioned for Shinji to lean towards him, then she took his face in her hands. She turned his head one way, then another, and felt all over his face with her hands. Finally she finished by looking into his eyes for several seconds.

"You don't look like a demon."

=====================================================================

So? What did you think of it? Any good? I'm still asking for ideas for pairings. And, also, I'm still making this a Shinji/Asuka fic. For those of you that don't like that, too bad. There's still two more chapters before she even arrives in this story anyways. And even then, it will be a few chapters before the actual romance begins. So pairing problems is not a good reason to flame this fic. Oh, yeah, anyone have the name for Touji's sister? Also, I was wondering if anyone had the names for all of the Angels? Please send them to me.

And now to respond to the reviews I have received since last chapter by anonymous reviewers.

Flames are us: Thank you for saying that this would have been a otherwise perfect fic. However, your poor attempt at flaming will be ignored. Next time, give advice on what to fix, not nag about the pairing. Thanks anyways for the try.

Well, that's all the responses to anonymous reviewers. Now if anyone has answers to my requests or additional things to say, please review or e-mail me at andross937@yahoo.com Oh yeah check out my newest story and review it please! Another Pointless Funny


End file.
